My, We've Changed
by dawnindanite
Summary: A Future fic. Slight A/U. Casey, Derek and the rest of the Venturi/McDonald have aged just a little bit. There are small changes, there are big changes, will the family be able to cope? Dasey, other couples.
1. The start anew: recap

A/N: Hi everyone! I realize that it's been a while since I've written anything but here I am with another Life with Derek work. This is my first multiple chapters story, hopefully it's good. It's a future fic and there are slight differences making it A/U from the show. Edwin and Lizzie are slightly younger than what they are in the show for this story to work. Please read and review.

Six years ago, I left my family and friends to start a new life. At first, I thought it was the best decision of my life. But now, I'm not so sure. I mean, I have everything I ever wanted, a beginning to a good career and a home…well sort of. I live with my fiancé Dylan and we are a perfect match. He's a top notch lawyer and I'm the number one accountant for his law firm. You would think that being part of the same company meant that we run into each other often, but with the law firm having many different departments, we've never met, that is until we were both made to be errand people and grab lunch for our own respectable department, from there our relationship sky-rocketed; we spend a great amount of time together except lately, Dylan's been staying late to finish his many cases, meaning that our time together has dwindled. Soon though, we'll be leaving for a small family reunion, my family reunion to be more exact.

I haven't seen my family for over two years being that the law firm kept holding Christmas dinners and parties that were mandatory for staying in the social sphere. I missed them, I truly did. Mom and George are still happily in love, even though I'm pretty sure they still aren't over the fact that they have to raise each other's kids, or trying to at least. Mart is a fantastic kid who still gets over excited; Edwin and Lizzie are hormonal teenagers who each have their respected list of exes. And as for Derek, well we haven't spoken to each other since I moved out. All I know about him is that he too moved out, but stayed close to home. We saw each other three Christmases ago but with both the Venturis and McDonalds, it was hard for us to actually sit down and catch up. And as for the kids, I hope they remained the same since I last saw them.

* * *

"Casey? It's me Dylan, call me as soon as you can. I have some urgent news I need to tell you." 

I checked my voicemail as soon as I got home from a shopping trip for the family reunion as I couldn't turn up empty handed. And Dylan was working late again.

"Dylan, you called? What is it?" I asked as soon as he picked up his phone.

"Hey sweetie, I have some good news and some bad news to tell you. The good news is that I got the Smith vs. Truman case."

"That's excellent Dylan," really, this was the biggest case of the year, of course I was excited for him, if he won the case, his reputation would improve immensely, not that he wasn't well known before, as I said, he _is_ a top notch lawyer.

He continued on speaking. "The bad news is that I can't make it on time for you reunion."

"Oh." Well that certainly put a damper on things.

"But don't worry, you go on ahead first and I'll be with you a couple days later. This way, you'll have some extra time to stay with your family."

"That's fine. I'll meet you there."

"Okay, I'll be home a little later. I love you Casey."

It took a beat before I answered. "I love you too Dylan."

This was going to be harder than I thought; facing my family with Dylan was one thing, facing them alone was another.


	2. Back Home

A/N: I totally forgot to say in the last chapter. But I do not own Life With Derek or anything related to the show. Please Read and Review!

In a few days time, I was standing in front of the house of my teenage years. I wasn't expecting any fancy greeting; it was a week day so the kids would be at school.

I rang the bell. Footsteps could be heard approaching the door from the inside. I clenched my duffle bag handle, ready to throw my arms around my mom. The door opened and standing there was Derek; like nine years ago when we first moved in together; His arm casually leaning against the door and the other at his hip. He matured physically, but still very much looked the same as the old Derek, same deep brown eyes and light brown hair.

"Derek?" I gasped. What in the world was he doing here?

"Hi." He wasn't smiling.

We stood there like that for a moment before I pulled out of my stupor and walked in with my duffle bag. "Hi," I placed it at the bottom of the staircase and looked around. The place still looked the same. "Where is everyone?"

He closed the door while answering. "Nora went to pick up Marti and my dad's at work," he looked pointedly at the couch. "Sit down." So I sat, and he took up a spot in the arm chair, like old days when we would fight over the remote.

"What are you doing here Derek?" I asked, still bewildered by his presence.

"I should be asking you that." He looked at the bag by the stairs. "Break up with your fiancé?"

"No. I-" I cut myself off and stared at him. "You know," I said quietly.

He looked at me and for a second there was something there that I couldn't read. His infamous smirk crossed his face. "I know everything about you Case."

"Then you should know why I'm here." I quickly bantered.

"Same old temper I see," his smirk growing even larger.

"You didn't answer my question." I said, not taking the bait.

"Nora said that she wanted to give me some leftovers or something…and to stay for dinner of course."

I couldn't help myself, I had to ask. "Why? Your girlfriend not feeding you?" I smirked, but inside butterflies was building up. I wanted to know, no, I needed to know. He stared at me, almost drowning me in his brown depths.

"There's no one Case."

In the two seconds that followed, I'm pretty sure my heart stopped beating. Derek was alone. He didn't have anyone. I continued losing myself in his unreadable eyes. I didn't really know why I cared; it shouldn't have mattered to me.

"Casey!" Lizzie screamed as she pounced through the door. I stopped staring at Derek enough to collect myself.

"Lizzie!" I stood up and pulled her into a hug. How I missed my little sister. She pulled away from the hug and gave me a huge grin.

"We have so much to catch up on. I have a new boyfriend-"

"Yeah, Idiot Isaac," grumbled a voice I haven't heard in a while. Bu there was a difference in the voice, it was much deeper. I turned to the door to see Edwin sling his jacket on the coat rack.

"Edwin, hi," I moved towards him and gave him a hug.

"Good to see you Casey."

I said the first thing that came to my mind. "You grew." Edwin now stood half a foot taller than I did.

"Of course I did. You didn't expect me to stay the shrimpy like kid forever did you?"

I smiled. "So what's this about Isaac?"

Lizzie sighed from the couch. "Edwin hates Isaac. Probably because he's a better hockey player."

I turned back to Edwin. "You play hockey?"

He nodded and looked over my shoulder. "Hey Derek."

I almost forgot about him, almost.

"Casey, honey."

The door again. "Mom! Marti!"

"Hi Casey. I missed you." Marti said as she engulfed me in a hug.

"I missed you too Marti." I was close to tears; I didn't realize how much I missed my family.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and I pulled away from Marti's hug. "My turn."

"Mom," I said again as I latched myself on to her.

She laughed. "We all missed you too honey. Gosh, you're so skinny. Have you been eating?"

I smiled at her concern. "Of course mom."

She frowned. "Well clearly you haven't been eating enough. Don't worry, I'm cooking tonight, not George, so you'll be able to eat plenty."

"Where is George?"

Lizzie jumped in. "George is still at the law firm. Mom, can I invite Isaac over?"

"No! I mean…uh, Casey just got home. Let's catch up over dinner." Edwin stuttered out.

"That sounds like a good idea Edwin. Lizzie, Isaac can come over tomorrow," mom said as she walked towards the kitchen.

Edwin frowned while Lizzie jumped for joy. "Yay, I'll tell him right now."

"You can't. I…I have to call Joey about…my calculus homework."

Lizzie stared at him. "You don't have calc homework."

"How do you know that?"

She continued staring at him until she rolled her eyes at his silence. "I'm _in _your math class."

"Oh right. I meant I have to talk to Crissy about history." Edwin said grabbing the phone and ran up the stairs.

Lizzie chased after him. "You don't even take history."

I laughed, sitting down on the couch again. It was hard to believe that they were in their last year of high school. Marti laughed with me.

"He likes her you know." She smiled mischievously.

"What? Ed-he likes Lizzie? As in like-like?" I couldn't say anything.

Marti stopped smiling. "There's nothing wrong with that. He's liked her since forever. Besides, they aren't really related. If dad and Nora," she crossed her fingers, "got divorced, they would be like two strangers."

I smiled nervously and could feel myself blanching but Marti failed to notice.

"Even now, if they got together, it would still be cool. And-"

"Smarti, stop." I looked up and glanced at Derek, apparently he was affected just as much as I was by what Mart was talking about, it was hitting a little close to home. But there was seriously nothing between Derek and I. Nothing.

Marti smirked, so much of her older brother in her. "Okay, no need to freak," she got up from her seat beside me. "Anyway, I gotta go online. Billie's online waiting for me. I still can't understand why she chooses to crush on Dimi. He's had a crush on me for years, what makes her think that he would return her feelings?" Marti questioned as she walked upstairs.

I smiled. "Dimi has a crush on you?" I asked but Marti failed to hear.

Derek smiled too. "Reminds you of his older sister eh?"

"Oh my gosh, Emily! Does she still live next door?"

Derek shook his head. "She moved in with Trevor about six months ago."

"Trevor? But wasn't Emily dating Sheldon?" I was completely baffled by how much has changed in the years that I left.

"Seems like you know less of your best friend than I do."

"Derek, don't rub it in. I know I've been gone way too long," I sighed, pushing back my hair.

At that moment, Derek reached over and touched a strand of my hair. We again locked eyes.

"You've gone blond," he whispered as he twirled the strand with his fingers.

The fact that Derek was playing with my hair was too close for comfort, I looked away. "Dylan loves it." I whispered back.

He let go immediately. For what seemed like hours but was really a minute, I could feel Derek's eyes burning at me. At last he got up, but he was still glaring at me. "I hate it."

A/N: Thanks for reading guys. Hope you liked it.


	3. Dinner with You

A/N: Hi readers. Sorry it's taking me long to update, I have most of the fic written, it just needs editing and I also (surprisingly) have a life outside of the fanfiction universe lol. Anyway, I'll try to get at least one chapter up per week. Enjoy reading and please read and review! I've loved my reviews so far lol.

* * *

By the time dinner rolled around, I had already been reacquainted with George. The first thing I noticed when we all sat down was the seating arrangement; it was the same as before I left, with the parents at opposite ends, McDonalds on one side and Venturis on the other, me across from Derek. He avoided making eye contact with me as the family questioned me about my life. I answered them of course, but my eyes kept coming back to Derek.

"So Casey," my mom started on yet another question. "Where's Dylan?" At the mention of my fiancé, Derek looked at me, and again I looked away.

"He had to stay behind for a few days. He was recently assigned to a big case. He should be here soon though. He's really excited to meet you guys."

George smiled. "I'm glad that there's something in common between us. That way I can keep in conversation," he paused. "Not that I wouldn't be able to if he weren't into law." And he paused again. "Because we'd like anybody that you would." And another pause, but I jumped in before he made himself confused.

"Thanks George. I get it." I laughed.

"Did you guys pick a date yet?" Lizzie asked once she saw an opportunity to speak.

I was about to shake my head when a clang interrupted me. Derek had dropped his fork onto his plate.

"Derek, you haven't said a word all night. Are you feeling well?" My mom asked reaching for his forehead.

"No, I'm good, just a bad headache. May I be excused?" he said as he brushed my mom's hand away.

"Of course honey. Go lie down and rest. You could always stay the night if you want."

"Thanks Nora." Replied Derek as he left the table. I only stared after him.

* * *

After everything was cleared, the kids went up to do their homework and George and my mom went down work on their separate businesses. I was left alone in the living room. Why did I come back? I mean, I missed my family but seeing Derek brought back all these unwanted emotions, emotions I couldn't even describe.

"Do you ever stop thinking?" A voice said, startling me.

"Derek! I thought you were sleeping."

He sat down beside me. An awkward silence filled the room. I sighed and decided on starting a conversation that wouldn't make things any more awkward.

"So what's happened to you in the past six years?"

There was no answer at first. "Went to community college. Then got a job at a small advertising company."

"So you're in marketing?" I smiled. "That's good. What happened to your hockey career?"

"Still play it as a hobby. You didn't think I'd make it a career did you? He asked, almost smirking, but not quite.

"Actually, yes I did." I paused, gathering my thoughts. "I always figured you'd achieve anything once you put your mind to it."

"Not everything." He whispered, intentionally for me to hear I don't know, but I heard it anyway. I didn't want to go down any road with Derek, unless it was about our platonic step-sibling relationship. Of course, this was me, being suspicious of his motive, for all I know, there might have not been any deep meaning behind what he said. Derek was right, I do think too much.

"You used to always pick on me and challenging me…and win too."

"What are you trying to tell me Case? You want us to start fighting?"

"No Derek," I was starting to feel wound up. "I want to know why you gave up! You used to dream of getting a scholarship and be drafted for the NHL. You would actually work…in some twisted way to get what you wanted." In that short little speech, I somehow found myself practically in Derek's face, however still separated by the armrests.

Derek leaned in just a bit closer and stared into my eyes. I think I stopped breathing again.

"When Derek? When did you give up?" I whispered, looking back and forth between his deep brown eyes and his lips. I had the urge to kiss him. I wanted to throw all caution to the wind and forget about morals and everything that came with it. Unfortunately, Derek's answer pulled me out of my stupor.

"Since you left." I felt my eyes get larger and instinctively pulled back. "Are you happy now?" Derek whispered back. He stared at my shocked expression for awhile before leaving me in my silence.

* * *

A/N: Seems like Derek has a habit of leaving Casey hanging doesn't he? And just to explain, Casey is really confused at the moment, which is why she thinks so many different things about her feelings for Derek, poor girl lol. Again, hope you liked it. 


	4. What are we in for?

A/N: Hey guys. Here's this week's chapter. Hope you like it.

* * *

Last night, when Derek left me, all I could feel was this emptiness inside, almost like there was a huge void where my stomach should be, like a feeling of darkness had settled somewhere inside me. But this morning when I woke up, I decided that it was Derek's fault for giving up. Not mine, however, deciding something is one thing and feeling something is another.

"Morning Case." Lizzie said as she came into the kitchen, quickly reaching for a banana.

"Morning Liz." I suddenly remembered what Marti told me about Edwin. I wanted to know how Lizzie felt about him. "Lizzie?"

"Yeah Casey?"

"What do you think about Edwin?" I asked placing my chins on my hands.

"He's a slob and dirty, and apparently can't handle it when I have a boyfriend and he doesn't. Girlfriend I mean. For him." She said peeling her fruit.

I smiled at her awkward speech. "I mean, how do you feel about him?"

She stopped peeling and didn't answer for a while. "I love him," and went back to her peeling. "The way you love Derek." And promptly took a bite before saying between chews. "In the step-sibling kind of way."

I stilled when she brought Derek's name into the conversation. I giggled in an 'I don't know why I do' sort of fashion. "Of course." I quickly changed the subject. "You're really becoming a Venturi, with that eating and talking bit."

She swallowed. "Am not!" and giggled.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the lovely McDonald girls," George said as he entered the kitchen. "What are you up to today?"

"I have school George." Lizzie said looking at him pointedly.

"Right, right. I knew that. I just thought, you know, you might have wanted to play hookey since Casey's back." George smiled trying to pull of his embarrassment.

Lizzie and I glanced at each other before we started bursting out with laughter.

"George," Lizzie started after she caught her breath. "How long have you known us? Do you really think I'd play hookey? I'm not that much of a Venturi."

"Hey I resent that comment." Edwin grumbled as he stumbled into the kitchen still in his pajamas.

"Edwin! We're going to be late and you aren't even dressed yet!" Lizzie screamed at him.

"Relax Liz. I don't have a first period." He yawned.

"I do Edwin, and in case you've forgotten, we have to share the car." She said as she grabbed his hand and practically dragged him to the stairs.

"Liz-."

"Now Ed. Sit in study hall or something."

"Fine, fine." Edwin gave in as he made his way upstairs.

"Five minutes Ed. I can't be late; I have to meet with Coach Parker." Lizzie screamed as she came back to the kitchen.

"Still playing soccer Liz?" I smiled and leaned onto the counter.

She looked at me like I was crazy. "Of course I still play soccer, it's my life, well a big part of my life, just like Isaac." At this she suddenly looked really down and sighed.

"What's wrong?" I asked, puzzled at her sudden mood swing.

She looked at me. "It's Isaac, well more like it's me. I mean he's a great guy and seems to really like me," she paused. "But I don't like him as much as I let on."

"Lizzie, I thought you really like him. You were so excited about him yesterday." I guess my eyes grew larger because she quickly jumped in.

"No! Don't think I'm another Derek or something, with the whole entire player issue. I mean I like him. I really do, but it's like we don't have a connection." She smiled at me sadly. "I really want it."

"I understand Liz. But I don't get why you seemed so into him yesterday."

She smiled again but happily. "Mainly I do it just to get Edwin riled up. He seems to be jealous of Isaac," she stopped talking and realized what she said. "Jealous because I make it seem like Isaac is the most important guy in my life and it used to be him."

I thought back to what Marti told me yesterday. "Just take it easy on him okay Liz?"

She shook her head. "He's so stupid sometimes. He will always be the most important guy in my life. He's my best friend."

I smiled but inside I knew that Lizzie's story was a little similar to my own, aside from the fact that Derek was not my best friend. He was the one that knew me best. He always knew what to say to either anger me or make me feel better. I guess in the long run, we did become pretty close.

"Hey, where did George go?" Lizzie asked as she glanced at her watch. "Edwi-" she started to scream before she got cut off.

"I'm right here." Edwin stated as he reached the kitchen, dressed for a day at school.

"As am I, just had to run down and rush Nora. I hope Marti's ready. We're late and somebody better wake Derek or else he's probably going to be late as well." George said as he raced out the door to start the car. Mom raced up from the basement.

"Did anyone see where I put my file folder?" Mom asked as she tried to put on her shoes and earring on at the same time.

I stood up and reached on top of the fridge. "Is it this one?" I asked.

"Yes! Thanks Casey. Marti! Are you ready?" mom screamed now running for the door, file folder in hand.

"Just a minute Nora. Be right down." Marti quickly appeared wearing a cute skirt but a very revealing top.

Mom sighed. "Marti. Top."

Marti rolled her eyes. "Fine."

"Wake Derek up while you're up there," mom shouted as she walked out the door.

"Can't, late and already down. Hey where'd she go?" Marti came back down wearing a more appropriate shirt for school. She shrugged her shoulders and grabbed her bag by the foot of the stairs. She turned to me and gave me an innocent smile. Only I knew better.

"Oh no Marti." I started.

"Please Case? He's going to be late if he doesn't wake up now. And I really have to leave before Nora and dad blow a casket."

I sighed, giving up. "Fine. I'll wake him up. Now go before _you're_ late."

Marti smiled brilliantly and gave me a hug before dashing out the door. "Thanks Casey. You're the best."

I smiled to myself as I walked up the stairs. But it quickly vanished as soon as I got to Derek's door. If I were still the younger me, I would have just barged right in. Actually I didn't pick up that habit until I was living in this house and it was dropped after I moved out. I realized I was still standing in front of his door, arm raised, ready to knock. I quickly compromised. I knocked once and walked in without waiting for an answer.

There he was, like when we still lived together, sprawled out, lying on his stomach, his head buried somewhere underneath his pillows.

I stood over him and contemplated on how I should wake him. I was going to tap him lightly when all of a sudden I was grabbed somewhere around my waist and pulled down.

Once I flopped down on Derek's bed. I heard a supposed ferocious growl. I looked up into his face. He had this ridiculous look with teeth snarling and his eyes closed. His hair was a complete disaster and I burst out laughing. That seemed to snap him or something because he pulled back and jumped off the bed.

"You're not Marti," he said rather stupidly.

I stopped laughing and rolled my eyes. "No I'm not Marti. She left for school." I said as I propped myself on my elbows, still staring at him. I guess I looked a little too comfortable because he racked his eyes over me with an incredulous look. I cleared my throat to get his attention back to my face, though I was kind of glad that I wore my skirt and form fitting sweater. "You're late for work."

"Oh crap." Derek said as he raced for the bathroom.

I laughed yet again and sat up. I looked around his room, listening to him bustle around in the bathroom. Little has changed since we've moved out, just like my room. It's like we've never left, nothing but a wall separates us. I sighed and moved to head downstairs. Might as well get breakfast started for him to keep me from going down memory lane.

Probably fifteen minutes passed when Derek came down the stairs, hair still wet. I smiled at him, trying to avoid any awkwardness. Our encounter last night was still fresh in my memory. There was no way I could deny it; something sizzled between Derek and myself. We've hated each other for years and yet somehow, we've grown to depend on each other. Derek told me something very personal and deep to me. But I refuse to let him blame all of his suffering on me. I may have affected him when I left but he didn't know why I left, well, the real reason anyway.

I glanced up at him. "Pancakes?" I asked. "I put chocolate chips in them, just how you like it."

He smiled for some reason.

I quirked an eyebrow. "What?" I asked as I placed some breakfast on his plate.

"Remember that time, it was pretty much just like this, how you tried to make it up to me because you told Sheldon that I failed first grade?" Derek said as he shoveled a forkful into his mouth.

I laughed at that memory. "It turned out for the better, for you anyway. People didn't care. And yet somehow Emily became president."

"I still can't believe that you tricked me into running for an office that didn't exist."

We laughed together, but quickly stopped when we realized how close our faces were. During our reminiscence, we both leaned forward towards each other. Derek cleared his throat and moved back. I moved my head back as well, trying to distract myself by playing with my ponytail.

"You…you better eat fast. I think you're pretty late." I said, breaking the awkward silence.

He nodded his head. "Yeah I better be going," he got up but didn't move. "Okay, I'm gonna go," he made a motion towards the door with his head.

"Um hm. You should go."

"Okay. Well," he said as he moved towards the door.

"Okay I'll see you out." I said following. What was this? Why are we acting like we're civil to each other? By the time Derek walked out the door, I was pretty sure we had another fifteen awkward moments. I couldn't wait until everything was normal between us. I shook my head. I didn't want to thing about Derek anymore, so I busied myself cleaning the kitchen. I guess I was too distracted because I didn't even hear the door open.

"What if I were a burglar? You'd probably be locked in a closet by now." A voiced said from behind me.

I screamed and threw up the plate that I was washing. It smashed to pieces. I turned around. "Derek?! What are you doing here?" Before letting him answer I continued. "I can't believe you. Were you trying to give me a heart attack?" I sat down at the island, hands still soapy.

Derek just stood there laughing. "Case, you should have seen your face. Though I'm pretty sure Mongolia heard you okay," he continued laughing. I hardly found the situation funny.

"You didn't answer me. I though you left for work." I hoped he got my irritated vibe.

Derek still laughed but eventually settled down. "Oh Case. That was priceless." I didn't say anything. He looked at me and sighed. "You take the fun out of everything. As for why I'm here," he paused and shrugged his shoulders. "I'm late as it is, might as well take the day off."

"You're playing hookey to spend a day with me?" I raised my eyebrow. This didn't sound like Derek. Who was this guy?

"Why not? My favourite annoyee is back. Can't say I'd pass a change to catch up on all those missed years," he smiled jokingly.

I frowned. "Fine, we'll catch up, but no funny business Venturi." I washed my hands clean of the soap that was left. I turned around to look at him again. "I'm going to get changed, you can clean up that broken plate you made me drop," I cut him off before he could protest. "Don't argue with me." I started to leave but couldn't resist adding. "And 'annoyee' isn't a word Derek."

* * *

A/N: Please read and review! 


	5. Surprises: Wherever, whenever

A/N: Hey guys. Sorry this took a bit long to update, but it's mid-term time. Anyway, hope you guys like it. And I keep forgetting to mention this, but thank you guys who reviewed my little fanfic, it means the world to me!!!

* * *

After I got dressed and Derek cleaned up the mess, we got into his car and drove aimlessly around for a while before he decided to pull into the mall parking lot.

"You're taking me to the mall?" I asked incredulously.

"Yeah. What about it? Not your cup of tea Case?"

"I'm a girl Derek, the mall's my life." I answered jokingly. "But I'm just thinking of how you and I would have never been caught together at the mall six years ago."

He shrugged his shoulders. "So? People change." And he got out of the car.

"No doubt about that." I muttered to myself as I too stepped out of the car.

We wandered through the mall for a while, window shopping, but after all that pointless browsing as we didn't buy anything, we ended up in the food court.

After settling ourselves at one of the grease covered tables…let's not go there…we began to eat. The atmosphere was way beyond awkward. Even after all the distractions from this morning, I couldn't forget about what Derek told me last night. I guess I made a face because Derek broke the silence.

"What's up with you?" he asked with his mouth full of…cheeseburger. Ugh.

"Derek, that's disgusting." I said, pushing away the leftovers of my salad.

He shrugged his shoulders, how typical. "So? What's bothering you?"

I smiled teasingly. "Are you concerned for me Derek Venturi?" Hopefully I'll get him to on some tangent about him always being thoughtful or some kind of bull like that so that he'll be distracted.

"Nice try Case. We're adults now. I'm pretty sure we can all smell the bait now," he smirked. "So tell me."

I sighed and pulled the salad towards me so I could pick at it. That way I wouldn't have to look at him but ended up doing so anyway. "Derek, how can you act like you didn't say anything last night?" he looked at me. I sighed again. "Last night, you accused me of being the reason why you gave up on your dreams. I can't possibly take something like that lightly."

"Casey. Just forget I said anything, alright?"

I shook my head. "I can't. I need to know Derek why you would blame my leaving for the reason you gave up on your ambitions. It's not fair if you don't tell. I don't want to spend the rest of my life, hopefully being successful, and knowing in the back of my mind that I caused you to give up and not even know how I did so. You have to tell me Derek."

Derek dropped his food and pushed back from the table to leave. "I told you Casey to forget it. I'm not telling." He started to turn his back on me. "I'm leaving. You can stay here if you want or you can come with me and not say another word."

"Derek─" I began but got cut off.

"So you're staying," and he walked away.

Who did he think I was? Did he seriously believe that I would give up like that? I grabbed my purse and quickly dumped our lunch into the trash before catching up to him. I grabbed his arm to stop him and maneuvered myself around him so I was facing him.

"Just tell me Derek." I looked deep into his eyes. "Please."

He tried to shake me off but I held firm. So there we were, standing in the middle of the mall when he pulls me close and slams his lips against mine. I don't know how to describe it. Years of pent up anger, lust and every other emotion we had came crashing together in that one kiss. This one kiss, this one perfect kiss was wrong in every single way, yet every fibre of my being told me that this kiss was right. I was pulled out of my blissful state just as suddenly as it had started, Derek pulled us apart.

"Dammit Casey," he said angrily, still holding onto my arms in a firm grip. "Six years ago, when you left, I think I fell apart. I didn't know what was wrong with me. I should have been happy that you left, but I wasn't. I'd grown accustomed to everything I hated about you; your constant nagging, your strive for perfection…even just your existence. When you left, I just stopped caring, about anything. You were the reason for doing anything for those four years of my life. If I did anything, it was only to prove I was better than you. But when you left, I realized that I wasn't doing those thing to beat you," he paused to shake his head but he was still hanging on to me. "God Case. You don't know what it's like to wake up one morning and realize that for the past four years, everything you've done was to impress someone, to prove that you're good enough for that person. And in spite of everything you did, it wasn't good enough because in the end, you weren't very impressive."

"Oh Derek." I was so overcome with emotion that I hugged him, eyes misty. He didn't know why I left but I guess now's the time to tell him. I pulled back and dragged him over to a mall bench. "Derek, when I left, it wasn't only to go to a school better for my success at a good career; I needed to get away from you. No, stop. Just sit down and listen." I said as he made movement to get away from me. "I needed to leave because I was starting to realize that I liked you more than I should have. I was paying attention to everything you were doing, it was driving me crazy. I stopped trying to make excuses for all you good qualities to make you look bad. In the end, I couldn't deal with it; there was no possible way for me to be with you, so I decided to live without you. For the past six years, I've done just that and I thought I was fine but I don't think I really was."

I don't know how long we sat there, in silence, I don't know whether it was awkward or not but I could say that it felt good, being there, with Derek, no secrets between us. "Come on, let's go," said Derek as he got up, pulling me with him.

"Huh? Where are we going?" I was thoroughly confused, again Derek was acting like nothing happened after both of us had a heartfelt confession, but I followed him anyway.

"I didn't take the day off to sit on a mall bench. We're going to the amusement park," he said smirking and running off to the car.

"Derek! What are we? Ten?" I shouted after him, getting a few glares from some passersby. Oh…how tragically familiar the embarrassment was.

"I know you are, but what am I?" he shouted back, clearly not embarrassed. Right, okay. Neither. Am. I.

* * *

A/N: Thanks guys for reading! 


	6. Surprises: When will they stop?

A/N: Hi Guys! Sorry, I know it's been a real long time since I've updated, but with exams and basically just life getting in the way, I've neglected to post up more chapters to this story. But here are the next to chapters to this Alternate Universe of Life With Derek. I'll try to update as soon as possible. Thanks for being so patient and thanks for the wonderful reviews!

* * *

After a few hours of rollercoasters, haunted houses and a corndog, Derek took me to go see a romantic comedy. In the car that night, I felt so happy that I laughed out loud. Derek glanced over at me but returned to focusing on his driving. "What are you laughing about?"

"Today, everything. I mean you could say that we just had our first date."

"Date huh?" Derek said as he pulled into the driveway. "Well then, I think I should end this date in a true Derek Venturi style." I raised my eyebrows at him questioningly, but quickly understood what he was talking about as he leaned in towards me. I leaned in as well. Again I felt all good inside, but this time I was more hot and bothered.

"Derek." I moaned. I tangled my hands into his soft hair as he pulled me as close as possible to him without the hand brake injuring us. At that moment, I wanted Derek to know every inch of me, without any layers. Any. I'm pretty sure Derek would've agreed wholeheartedly too but our brief moment of intimacy was ruined when the porch light came on. We pulled apart as the front door opened to reveal Marti, clearly frustrated.

"What's taking so long? Come in. I'm hungry." She said as she stormed back into the house.

"I guess we have to end here," I said slightly breathless. "Are you coming in?" I asked as I opened the car door.

Derek shook his head. "No, I gotta head home. Can't ditch work again," he said smirking.

I laughed. "Alright." I couldn't help myself, I kissed him again. "Good night Derek."

"Night Case."

When I walked into the house, everyone was at the dinner table. "Isn't it a bit late for dinner?" I asked hanging up my coat.

"We would've eaten earlier if _some_ people didn't start a food fight in the kitchen, thus delaying dinner," Marti said, still clearly angry. Lizzie and Edwin shifted uncomfortably in their seats.

"Lizzie and Edwin were arguing and one thing led to another." I snapped my attention to a boy sitting next to Lizzie that I didn't even notice when I walked in.

"Uh, hi." I said, clearly confused. "Who are you?"

"Oh this is Isaac, Lizzie's boyfriend." My mom introduced him to me, all smiles.

"Oh, nice to meet you. I'm Casey, Lizzie's sister."

"Where did you go all day Casey?" George asked mid-bite of his chicken leg.

"Around." I stated vaguely. I couldn't very well tell them that I was on a date with Derek.

"That's nice." George continued with his mouth full.

"Will you be joining us Casey?" Mom asked mouth void of food.

"I don't think so, I ate earlier. I'm feeling a bit tired. I think I'm going to head up to my room."

"Alright sweetheart. You rest. I'm taking the day off tomorrow so we can have a little bonding time."

"Sounds good mom."

After showering and tucking myself in, I checked my voicemail for any messages. First two were frantic, stressful messages from co-workers telling me to come back to work. The next one was from Derek, telling me that he missed me already and that he would see me in two days for our family dinner. I smiled. The next message was from Dylan. Oh my…Dylan. I had forgotten about him the second I got home, the second I re-met Derek. How could this happen?

"Hey honey, how are you doing back home? It's quite lonely in this apartment without you," he stops to chuckle. "Anyway, the Smith/Truman Case is on hold for a while, something to do with the Accused's witness disappearing. Anyway, I decided to let my team take the load for me while I come and stay with you for a bit before the trial resumes. So I'll be there with the next day or two. Love you."

I put my phone down, actually it kind of fell out of my limp hand. Dylan was coming. Dylan and Derek, together, with me. What was I going to do?


	7. Revisitng the Past with the Present

After a restless night, I stayed in bed longer than I should have because by the time I was ready to spend the day with my mom, Lizzie, Edwin and Marti had already left for school.

"Morning mom," I plastered a forced smile on my face. I didn't want to worry her with any of my problems but still I was in a terrible predicament and I still didn't know what to do.

"Morning sleepyhead. It's a bit late for you isn't it?"

I nodded my head as I poured myself a glass of orange juice. "Bad night."

"Oh?" Mom raised her eyebrows. "You're not sick are you? Or is it work related?"

"No." I slumped down and put my head in my hands.

"Does it have to do with Dylan?"

I snapped my head back up. "How did you know that?"

She laughed. "It's a bit obvious. He was supposed to come with you and he's nowhere to be found." She motioned her hands around to prove her point.

"Oh. Yeah, he called and said he'll be here in a day or two. Got held up with the case."

"Yes, you told us that", mom said. She leaned over. "It's a bit early for pre-wedding jitters isn't it?"

"No it's not that. I mean, not all of it", I looked at her. For my whole life, I told my mom everything. I just didn't think she'd understand this but maybe she can help, if I leave out a few minor details. "I'm scared mom. I don't think I love him." I couldn't help it, I started to cry.

"Oh honey. It's okay. Sometimes, women, and men for that matter, get scared of lifelong commitments. Both times I got married, I was scared." She tried to shush me by hugging me and stroking my arms.

"No, that's not it." I stopped crying for a bit. "There's someone else." I couldn't look my mom in the eye, I didn't want to see the disgust that I knew would be there.

"Oh my." I heard my mom say, clearly shocked. She let go of me. The following minute of silence was too much to bear.

"I'm sorry mom. I know it's disgusting and wrong for me."

"No Casey. Don't think like that. I admit I am a little shocked, but I can't say I'm disappointed. Sometimes, you do things to make you happy and in the process, you forget about others. It's a bit selfish yes, but it is okay," mom paused yet again. "Do you love him? This other man?"

Oh god, if only she knew who it was, but I answered truthfully. "I don't know. When I'm with him, I feel as if everything is perfect, that everything is right, but in reality, being with him is completely wrong", I looked up into her eyes. "Mom, I don't know what to do."

She hugged me again. "Just do what feels right Case. Come on, let's go for a walk to clear your head."

After the walk, mom and I returned home feeling somewhat refreshed. We continued catching up, without the mention of touchy subjects. Again, we were seated in the kitchen when the front door blew open, with a storming Lizzie yelling.

"I can't believe you Edwin. You were being a complete jerk to Isaac. The least you could do was offer him a ride home, instead you grab me and race off." She flopped onto the couch.

"I told you the whole ride home Liz, I had to go and pick up Marti. You would rather take Isaac home than pick up your little sis?"

"You idiot, we could have picked up Marti then drop him off." Lizzie countered.

Edwin faltered. "Oh, well that didn't register with me at the moment."

Lizzie snorted. "Clearly."

Marti, who had quietly snuck in during their row, scampered into the kitchen. "Honestly, those two are worse than you and Derek sometimes." Mom and I laughed, but quickly stopped when we heard more shouting.

"Why don't you like him?" I mean he's a great…" Lizzie was cut off.

"Enough! I don't want to hear another hundred reasons why Isaac is a god." Edwin shouted, and then stormed upstairs.

"Edwin, come back here. I wasn't finished with you." Lizzie yelled, running after him.

The three of us in the kitchen just shook our heads. While grabbing the juice carton from the fridge, Marti asked mom if she could go over to Dimi's. That reminded me of something.

"Mom, do you know where Emily lives now? Or how I can reach her?" I asked, rather randomly. She stared at me blankly.

"I do," said Marti after chugging down some juice. "I have her number, sometimes Dimi goes over there to hide from Billie and Monica." She explained, seeing my questioning look and read out the number.

"Great," I said after tapping in Emily's number into my address book. "I'll go see her tonight if she's not busy."

After dinner and calling Emily, I found myself heading over to her place. I stopped at a cute little house, not overly done but not run down either. I rang the doorbell and less than a minute later, I was face to face with Trevor, my once upon a time crush. Apparently he got over his punk phase, still with black hair but no make up or heavy metal jewelry.

"Hi Trevor. It's so good to see you." I sad leaning over for a hug.

"Hi Casey. You look good. Come in, Em'll be down in a minute. She's freshening up," he replied.

"Casey!" Emily screamed from the top of the stairs. She was partially obscured by the ceiling, but when she came down I got the shock of my life. Emily was gorgeous, she straightened her hair and was glowing. But the biggest surprise was her slight bump where her flat stomach used to be.

"Oh my God Emily." I practically screamed. We hugged as soon as she came down the stairs. "When?" I asked still clearly shocked.

She went and stood beside Trevor to hug him. "The doctor says in about 3 months time." She was smiling happily, cuddled up at Trevor's side

"Wow", I was smiling too, grinning actually. "So", I gestured between the two, "are you hitched?"

The both laughed. Trevor answered as we moved toward the living room. "Not yet, we're waiting until the baby comes."

"It'll be nothing big. Just a small gathering of family and close friends. No bridesmaids or groomsmen." Emily cut in, clearly exited for the big day.

I smiled. 'Am I invited?" I asked jokingly.

"Of course you are. As if I would have it any other way. In fact, I knew you were coming back for this visit, so I decided to now will be the perfect time to plan what dress I'm going to wear!" Emily practically squealed.

Trevor laughed again. "Okay, I'm getting out of here before it gets too…'preppy' for me. I'll see you later, 'kay Em? See you around Casey."

Trevor's sudden leaving baffled me.

"He has band rehearsal to get to. In fact, he was suppose to be there 15 minutes ago, but he wanted to see you again." Emily said, explaining her fiancé's exit.

"Oh, so he's still an artist?" I asked after clarification.

"Um hm, as a side job. During the day he's an apprentice to becoming a solicitor. And when we have the time, we volunteer at the rehab centre, we help kids who have been in accidents such as car crashes. As for myself, I'm a school teacher. Third grade." Emily finished explaining their occupations.

"Wow Em, you sound and look so happy." I stated.

"I am. Trevor's a good find. Better than Sheldon anyhow." She shook her head. "Don't ask. So what about you?" I heard you're an accountant and getting married? Way to keep me out of the loop."

"I'm sorry. It's just…you know, I really don't have an excuse. It's my fault I kept everyone out of the loop. I guess leaving town has changed me. I mean while I was living in Toronto, I was always on the go and I came here and life slowed down. I didn't have many friends as you know and when I moved to New York, everything was fast pace again. More friends, more events. I was living my life like I was in Toronto again. I'm sorry I haven't kept in touch. I'm a horrible friend." I smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah you are," Emily said making me feel worse. "But", she continued, "to make it up to me, I want you to be godmother to my child." She said, cracking a grin.

"Oh my god Em! Are you serious?" I said completely shocked. "Are you sure? I mean, isn't there anybody else?"

"You mean do I have anymore friends besides you?" she laughed. "Of course I do, but you were my best friend in high school and besides, Trevor refuses to have any of my girlfriends now to be the godmother. He says that they 'way past preppy' and he couldn't have any of that."

I laughed along with her. I still couldn't believe that I was going to be a godmother. I was definitely going to spoil him/her with tons of presents.

After my exciting visit with Emily, I drove home in a completely good mood. I absolutely forgot about my dilemma with Derek and Dylan. As I drove into the driveway, I recognized Derek's car, I smiled, he was staying the night.

I ran towards the door as soon as I stepped out of the car and before I even got there, the door opened.

"Derek." I smiled happily, but my smile dropped when I saw that he wasn't. "What's wrong?"

"Hey Case." He nodded his head to beckon me into the house.

Variations of greetings came my way from my family. All happily.

"Hello Casey." A voice so foreign yet recognizable greeted me as well.

I stared at the person. "Dylan?"


	8. Stuck in the middle

* * *

A/N: Here's the next chappie. There's a song in this one and I do not own it. I just borrowed it because it fit perfectly. Anyway, happy reading. Please read and review! I love reading them and I'm loving your support!

* * *

He laughs and comes over to peck me on the lips. "Hi sweetie. Are you surprised to see me?"

I was still in shock. "What are you doing here? You're supposed to come tomorrow."

"Well I basically scrambled to get everything organized to you sooner. I missed you."

A chorus of awws" interrupted our conversation.

I cleared my throat. 'So I guess you met my family?" I said weakly as I glanced at Derek who had by now say down in his chair and was now channel surfing, avoiding eye contact with me.

"Yes. Nora, George, Lizzie, Edwin, Marti and Derek." Dylan spewed out slowly as he worked to remember whose name was whose.

I gave a forced laugh. "Yeah that's right."

"Okay, okay". George said suddenly but smiling, his arm draped across mom. "I think that's enough for one night. Why don't we all get some sleep? Umm, Edwin, you can bunk with Derek for the night and Dylan can take your room."

"That's not necessary George. I can always stay with Casey. We shared a bed in New York."

An awkward pause filled the room before I butted in. "Uhh…actually Dylan, why don't you take the couch?' I again looked at Derek who was now attacking the remote with his fingers. "That way, everyone has their own space."

I knew everyone was giving me a weird look. Who could blame them? I just told my fiancé to sleep on the couch. Dylan just shrugged. "If that's what you want."

"It is." I said stiffly.

"Okay, so bed for everyone." Mom said, getting up and dragging George with her.

"I can't believe this. It's only 10: 30 and you're making us go to bed?" Marti pouted. "That is so unfair."

"Marti", George sighed. "Just got your room and…read a book."

Marti made a face. "You're kidding me right? Can I surf the net?"

"Fine, just go." George said waving his hand.

"Alright, alright, I'm going." Marti said as she raced up the stairs.

"I'm going to check out some university pamphlets. I still can't believe that I'm this close to being a uni student." Lizzie said as she clapped her hands and got up from the couch.

"You mean _we_ are going to be in university." Edwin jumped in as he too got up.

"Whatever, and stay out of my room, I'm still angry." Lizzie rolled her eyes. "Night Casey, Derek and Dylan."

Edwin waved to us, following her. "Lizzie, I said I was sorry…"

We all said our good nights to them. It was just the three of us now as Mom and George left the same time Marti did. I looked at Derek who was avoiding eye contact with anyone. I looked over at Dylan who in turn was looking at me expectedly.

"Uhh, Derek, aren't you tired?" I asked slowly.

"He smirked. "Actually, no Case, I was planning on catching the end of the game, wanna watch Dylan?"

Dylan smiled good-naturedly. "I would but I'm really knackered, I think I'll sleep early tonight."

"Okay, I'll keep the volume low." Derek said as he sat there staring at the TV.

"Derek!" I screamed. I couldn't believe he was acting like a jerk. No, that's a lie. I cold believe it. I grabbed his arm and pulled him up. I glared at him. "Upstairs. Now."

"Lovely girl, isn't she?" I guess that's why you're marrying her." Derek smirked and turned to leave.

All I felt was guilt inside; I wasn't only dragging Dylan along behind me, but Derek as well.

"Casey, are you alright? You spaced out for a moment."

"Uh yeah, sorry, just aggravated at Derek. Um, I'll get you the spare blanket and pillow." I bustled around gathering the things that Dylan would need. Soon as everything was settled, an awkward pause took over.

"Okay", I said. "Good night Dylan."

"Good night Casey." We stared at each other.

"Good night." I said again as I turned for the stairs.

"Casey." I turned back to look at him. "I love you." He said and the guilt came back full force.

I smiled forcefully. "Good night", and silently walked up the stairs. As I got to my room and I grabbed the doorknob, I turned to look at Derek's room. There was no light seeping through the crack. He was probably angry with me and honestly, what could I say? I sighed and pushed open the door. I would have screamed had a hand not covered my mouth.

"Shh Casey. Shut up." Derek greeted me.

"Derek! What are you doing in my room? And in the dark?" I furiously questioned as soon as Derek let go of me.

"I was waiting for, it's not fun sitting in the dark along but I couldn't let Liz, Ed or Mart know I was in _your _room now could I?" he crossed his arms and stood there looking smug.

Oh, well that made sense. "Okay fine. But what are you doing here?" I said as I sat down on my bed and pulled off my sweater, leaving me in a form-fitting tee. Derek stood across from me, enjoying the show a little too much. I looked at him pointedly. "Derek."

"What?" He said looking unfazed. "I appreciate the view." When he saw that I wouldn't answer he sighed. "Don't you think we need to talk? You know, about the situation on our couch?"

I shifted my eyes. I couldn't look at him. Derek studied my silence. He sat down next to me but didn't move to touch me. Instead, we both sat there at the edge of my bed staring at opposite walls. We didn't speak for a long time and when he did, his next question startled me.

"Do you love him?"

That was the second time I was asked this question, only about a different person, but this time I knew what to say. I turned to look at him, but he still didn't face my way.

"Derek, I like you, but I also like Dylan. I've been with him for two years, we have a history." He finally turned.

"You didn't answer the question Casey. Do you love him?"

I looked into his brown depths before answering truthfully. "No." The slight rift that was between us felt like it was evaporating. He smiled a relieved smile and kissed me lightly.

"Okay, that's good enough." He said when we broke apart. He got up and opened the door. "For now."

I couldn't sleep that night. There was Derek, the one person that drove me nuts beyond words but at the same time, he was the person whom I've harboured secret feelings about. On the other hand, there was Dylan who fit me, complemented my personality with his own. I twiddled with the ring around my finger. I remembered when he proposed to me. Over a romantic candle lit dinner, he reached across the table for my hand. Told me he loved me and got down on one knee to ask me if I would marry him. And I agreed. Of course I agreed, I did love him, at that time, but now, many months later, I've found that we've become more distant. I sighed. Both these guys were incredibly important to me. Derek was a part of my past, someone I shouldn't like the way I do. There I thought about the situation, the more I realized that Derek and I couldn't, _shouldn't_ be together. I am engaged to Dylan, a man who has been there for me for these past couple of years. But I don't feel the same way about him as I used to, not like the way I know I feel about Derek. So the real question is do I follow my heart or my head?

The next morning, I found George and Dylan talking about law firms together at the kitchen island. Mom was doing some grocery shopping and I knew the kids had other things to do on a Saturday morning. I asked George where everybody was when in actuality I just wanted to know where Derek was. George answered what I already knew. Marti was over at Dimi's, and Lizzie and Edwin, well actually no one knew where they were, they just went out.

"As for Derek…huh…I don't know where he is, I thought he was asleep. This is surprising, oh well. I'm going to head out to the shed, I broke your mom's hair dryer," George said explaining. "I think I'll try to fix it…if not I'll buy a new one." He finished, smiling. "What are your plans today you two?"

"We didn't have anything planned out." Dylan replied. "We'll probably hand around or something. Casey could always show me around town."

"That'd be nice. Okay, I'm going to leave now, see you two lovebirds around." George laughed and went out of the kitchen into the laundry room and left out the backdoor.

"So, what shall we do today honey? Dylan whispered into my ear as he snuggled in from behind, slipping his arms around my waist and continued whispering to me. Though I should have felt comfortable with all his actions, I wasn't. I was still feeling guilt ridden. I cheated on Dylan, with my stepbrother nonetheless.

"You okay Case? You space out yet again." Dylan said smiling, his arms no longer around me.

"Sorry. Um, what were you saying?" I asked relieved at the newfound distance between us.

"I was saying maybe we could take a drive, you could show me all the highlights of your hometown. Casey, are you sure you're all right? You look a little pale."

"Yeah, um. I do have a bit of a headache; I think I'll go lie down for a bit. I'll take you out later."

"Yeah sure. Feel better okay?" he said sincerely.

"What are you going to do?" I asked apologetically, making my way up the stairs.

"I'll find something. You don't worry about a thing."

"Alright. Stay out of trouble." I said jokingly. And for a split second everything went back to the way it was before I came back, before I was reacquainted with Derek, before I fell out of love. I smiled sadly at him before continuing my incline.

I was in the same situation as I was in the night before. I stood in front of my door and looked over at Derek's room, the door was closed which meant that he was in there. I went over to knock at his door when I heard Derek playing his guitar in his room. The song was familiar in a way. As soon as Derek started singing, I realized what it was that Derek was playing.

I shouldn't love you, but I want to,

I just can't turn away.

I shouldn't see you, but I can't move,

I can't look away.

I shouldn't love you, but I want to,

I just can't turn away.

I shouldn't see you, but I can't move,

I can't look away.

And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not.

'Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop.

Just so you know,

This feeling's taking control of me,

And I can't help it,

I won't sit around,

I can't let him win now.

Thought you should know,

I've tried my best to let go of you,

But I don't want to,

I just got to say it all before I go.

Just so you know.

It's getting so hard to be around you,

There's so much I can't say.

Do you want me to have the feelings,

And look the other way?

And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not,

'Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop.

Just so you know,

This feeling's taking control of me,

And I can't help it,

I won't sit around,

I can't let him win now.

Thought you should know,

I've tried my best to let go of you,

But I don't want to,

I just got to say it all before I go.

Just so you know.

This emptiness is killing me,

And I'm wond'ring why I waited so long.

Looking back I realize,

It was always there, just never spoken.

I'm waitin' here,

Been waitin' here.

Just so you know,

This feeling's taking control of me,

And I can't help it,

I won't sit around,

I can't let him win now.

Thought you should know,

I've tried my best to let go of you,

But I don't want to,

I just got to say it all before I go.

Just so you know.

Ooh wo oh oh.

Just so you know.

Oh wo oh oh.

Thought you show know,

I've tried my best to let go of you,

But I don't want to.

Just go to say it all before I go,

Just so you know.

Just so you know.

By the end of the song, I was silently crying. No matter how much of a jerk Derek was to me when we were younger, I knew that Derek felt deeply for me.

The door suddenly opened. "Casey." Derek said, leaning against the doorframe. I knew he knew I was there the whole time. I wiped the tearstains from my face.

"Since when did you listen to Jesse McCartney?" I asked.

He smiled. "I don't Marti left her CD in my car."

A silence took over as we stared at each other. "Did you mean it?" I asked meekly.

"Every word." He whispered.

And the tears started again.

"I'm not letting you go Casey." He said fiercely. He pulled into a hug.

I wrapped my arms around him, still crying. "But Dylan…"

"No. You told me you didn't love him anymore. It's time you ended it. We'll end it together." He pulled back to look into my eyes and kissed me swiftly.

I saw the determination in his eyes. He was right. It was time to end it. "Okay, but let me do it. I don't want to hurt him anymore than I have to." I smiled up at him through my tears.


	9. An End and A Beginning

A/N: Hi readers!! I realize it's been a long while since I've updated, but my comp crashed and I was busy with other business. Sorry!! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter with the interaction between Dylan and Casey, I tried to make it as emotional as possible. There is a flashback in this chapter, which has not been used in this story so far, but I thought you guys might be interested in the scene (those who are Lizwin fans) and I've inserted it as such.

Enjoy the chapter!!

* * *

I made my decision. True, my feelings for Dylan weren't completely gone, but the love in our relationship was. I couldn't force myself to love him, not the way I felt for Derek.

I quickly freshened myself and made my way downstairs to find Dylan. He was in the backyard, standing with his hands in his pocket, looking up at the maple trees. It was the beginning of autumn; the leaves on the trees were bright colours, some red, some orange, some yellow.

"Hey." I said wrapping my arms around myself. "What are you doing?" I asked as a cool breeze played with my hair.

"Hey sweetie. Just looking at the trees," he paused to look at me, and then turned back. Both of us stood there, I looked up as well. It was a cloudy day, almost like it would rain, but dreariness of the sky just emphasized the colours of the leaves. A crow flew out of the trees and into the sky.

"I've never seen trees do this," he said suddenly, still looking up.

"Do what?" I asked. I was confused, I've never see Dylan act like this, there was something different about him.

"Change." He answered simply.

I laughed uneasily. "What are you talking about Dylan? The leaves change colours in New York too."

He nodded. "Yes, I know," he paused again. "I know they change colours, but I've never seen it. My whole life I've lived in New York and not once do I remember seeing this many colours on a tree. My whole life, the leaves were always green or gone. I've never looked at the trees and really see them" He turned around finally and slowly took my hands. His right thumb played with the ring on my finger.

I was scared. Dylan has never talked this way with me before. "What are you talking about Dylan? You're scaring me."

He reached up with one hand and played with a lock of my blond hair. "We've changed Casey, or at least our relationship has." He whispered in a slow voice.

Without realizing, my eyes began to water. "Dylan…" I began, but he cut me off.

"Shh Casey. Please", he wanted to continue. When he knew I wasn't going to interrupt he continued speaking slowly and quietly. "We had everything going for us didn't we? Both of us, at the beginning of a good career and clearly in love." He smiled sadly. "A match made in heaven." Tears were still falling down my face. We _were _happy together. "But we've changed. And while we were in New York, we couldn't see it, but we had. Up here, away from our normal lives, we see it all. Up here we can see the leaves change colours." He cupped my face to wipe away my tears, but they kept flowing silently. He whispered quietly, "You're not in love with me and I'm not in love with you". I shook my head slowly. "Pity isn't it? That two people so compatible aren't in love with each other." He pulled me close and held me. We stood there for a while, just holding on, for a little bit longer.

"I'm sorry." I finally whispered, still hugging him.

"Me too." He stroked m hair. I'm leaving now. We'll sort ourselves out when you come back to New York." We pulled apart. "I'll always care for you Casey, know that." With a final glance, he turned and walked back inside the house.

I continued to stand there. The wind felt harsh against my tears. I looked up at the trees. Dylan was right. Coming back made everything clearer. Even if I wasn't with Derek, Dylan and I would have never worked out. But still, he'll forever be in my heart, as a friend. I breathed in. My shoulders felt light. I didn't tell Dylan about Derek. Maybe I should have but I didn't and I won't because I knew that it would make no difference. I knew Dylan, he wouldn't have been angry, but rather sad and though our ending wasn't unpleasant, there was enough heartbreak for the both of us. I looked down at my hands, slid the ring off, and put it in my pocket. I'll return it when I go back to New York. I decided to remain outside for awhile; giving time for Dylan to pack up and leave without any interruption. I sat down on the picnic table in the backyard and continued looking at the trees. Again, tears started falling from my eyes. I couldn't believe that this part of my life was ending. This was a big change for me. Not once in my life have I ever felt like this; where I didn't know where I was going. An ending meant a beginning, but where would be my beginning…begin? I love New York, I still have a career there, yet at the same time, the people I love are here.

"Hey." A voice said behind me. The figure sat down beside me, both of us staring into the vastness of nature before us. "I just saw Dylan leave. Is everything okay?"

"It's over between us. I'm not sure who ended it, but we're through."

"Oh Casey." An arm went around me and I leaned against their shoulder. Feelings were still overwhelming me, but I felt a lot calmer. "What are you going to do now?"

"I don't know." I answered truthfully.

"You could always move back here. I mean, you've got us haven't you? And you could always find a job as an accountant here albeit not nearly as successful as your job now. But I bet you loads of people would trust you with you finance butt-kicking skills."

I laughed. "I know. And I wouldn't have to miss you guys so much. Thanks Liz, for being here for me." I hugged her tight.

"That's what little sisters are here for right? You can tell me anything." She said hugging me back. A guilty feeling rose up. I had to tell Lizzie about Derek. I just wasn't sure on how she would react. Oh god, I hope she doesn't hate me.

"Lizzie, there something else I have to tell you." I said as we released. "Please don't hate me for it. It's already hard enough that Dylan just left and I can't bear the thought of losing you too. It's just-" She cut me off, holding her hands in the air.

"Whoa. Casey, relax, it's just me. Spill."

I looked at her and burst out. "I'm seeing Derek."

"Where?" She turned to look around behind her.

"No Liz," I swiveled her head to face me again. "I mean, Derek and I", I took a breath. "Are seeing each other." I closed my eyes, like I was afraid she was going to hit me. Nothing happened. I opened my eyes slowly.

You and Derek are dating?" Lizzie said in shock. She looked a bit blown away. "I can't believe it…"

"I know, Liz-" she cut me off again.

"Casey, shut up. I mean, I can't believe that it took this long for you two to get together."

"What? You aren't mad? Disgusted? Surprised?" I questioned her completely bewildered by her reaction.

"Are you kidding me?" Everyone knew that you two had some sort of…inexplicable chemistry. When you guys fought, it practically tore the house in two. And when you worked together, you were awfully chummy. Edwin kept all of your 'accounts' so to speak all filed in one of his binders".

I sat there frozen. "Everyone knew?" I meekly questioned.

"Yes! Each one of you exes and Derek's too say how you two would have separate rules not to talk about each other. Even mom and George got some of the hints of chemistry. They just labeled it as 'teenage curiosity."

"Really?" I was flabbergasted. "Wait, how do you know all of this? It's not like you talked to Max or Kendra that much."

"Yeah ,well sometimes we run into each other at Smelly Nelly's. And you know, they ask how you two are…stuff like that."

"That has to be a lie. I know for a fact that Max is living in Toronto. He can't possibly hand out at Smelly Nelly's." I said smiling, glad that I caught Lizzie in a lie.

"People do come home and visit their families you know." She snapped and quickly looked away. I stared at her, surprised by her reaction but I knew I deserved it.

"Oh Lizzie." This time, it was me who reached around her for a side hug. "I'm sorry I haven't kept in contact. It's just been really busy in New York. I…I guess I kind of forgot about my life here." I confessed honestly.

"I noticed." Lizzie said bitterly, still not looking at me. We sat like that for a minute with me feeling guilty as hell. "It was really hard for me. I needed someone to talk to, a girl. Mart's still young and mom….well she wouldn't understand. I always assumed that you would always be there for me. Especially now…" Lizzie broke off, blushing slightly.

"Now what?" I asked, genuinely interested in what she had to say.

She finally looked at me. "Promise me you won't laugh? Or be disgusted or tell mom-"

"Lizzie."

"Okay, okay, fine. Last night, when Dylan came over," a slight pang hit my heart. I must have made a face because Liz apologized. "Sorry, anyway, when Edwin and I went upstairs to look at all the university brochures and once again Isaac's name came up.

Flashback

"You're not really going to follow Isaac all the way out to British Columbia are you?" Edwin questioned, insistently sitting on Lizzie's bed.

"Who knows?" Lizzie said lying on her stomach and dangling her legs in the air, smirking evilly. "Maybe I will and maybe I won't."

"Liz you can't. Remember how we said that we would live together once we get into uni? We had plans, I would cook and you would…"he threw his hands up slightly. "You said you would be there. With me." Edwin's voiced lowered slightly and his eyes darkened just enough to frighten Lizzie, or excite, she couldn't exactly tell what kind of shivers were running up and down her spine.

Lizzie breathed in and sat up to gain some composure. She had to clear the intensity that was all Edwin. She laughed slightly, nervously. "Edwin, it's not like we're married…" Edwin suddenly got very close, that Lizzie shifted ever so slightly so that she was pressed against her headboard. "Edwin." She whispered.

"You said you would be with me." He leaned in even closer so she could feel his every breath. He brought one hand up to graze Lizzie's face. "And you will."

End flashback

"And then he kissed me." Lizzie said dreamily, staring off, clearly thinking about the kiss.

"Lizzie." I smiled.

She refocused her eyes at me and blushed.

"Oh. Well he kissed me," she said, trying to maintain her calm. "It was really weird how he became so tense."

"Well?" I practically shouted. Grinning though. "What happened next?"

Now she grinned sheepishly. "He made me call Isaac and told met to dump him. In fact, he dialed the number."

"Lizzie! What did you say to Isaac?" It was uncanny how Lizzie's situation was so similar to mine.

"Well, I", she took a breath. "I did break up with him. Nicely. I'll probably have to talk to him face to face though. I made it kind of short." She frowned. "What am I going to say to him?" She looked at me. "What did you say to Dylan?"

Tears were staring to form again, but I smiled, "Nothing really. It just happened."

"Oh," She made a slight face. I waved my hand to tell her it didn't matter.

"It's okay Liz." So then what happened?" I asked with curiosity and wanting to change the subject.

"Um. As soon as I hung up, Edwin kissed me again and…"now she turned bright red. "You really don't need to know _everything_ do you?"

I stared at her. She stared at me and then we broke out into giggles. "Lizzie!"

"Casey!" And we giggled again and when we stopped, which was a while later, we were jumbled together on the cold grass. We stayed like that until we regained our composure.

"We are so Jerry Springer."

"Liz." I rolled my eyes.

"It's true, our episode would be called 'Sisters…who break up with their boyfriends…and date their stepbrothers." She said dramatically, spreading her arms in the air.

I groaned. I got up and brushed myself off. "Come on let's go in. I'm cold." I said reaching for her hand. She grabbed my hand and we started walking in, she hadn't bothered to brush herself off.

"Is that show even on anymore?" I asked genuinely curious.

* * *

I hope you guys were satisfied with this chapter! I know some of you wanted more of Dylan, but I really didn't know how to incorporate him deep into the storyline without dragging on the story so this is where he ends. Anyway, please read and review!!

Much Love, D.


	10. Caught in the Almost Act

A/N: Hello readers! Thank you for reading this story guys, I really appreciate the reviews. This chapter's not very long, sorry, I'll try to update as soon as I'm on break.

* * *

"Hi."

"Shit Casey!" Derek yelled as soon as he opened the door and flicked on the lights to his room. I was waiting for him. He decided that he would stay at George and Mom's place until I leave. He was just returning from his place.

"Why were you sitting in the dark?" He said mimicking me from earlier and he dropped his bag.

"Because sitting in nothing but my lingerie sounded too cliché."

"Not for me." He smirked. "And we are not cliché." He sat down on the bed beside me and pulled me to him so that I was sitting on his lap. "So how'd it go?"

Mmm. He smelled so good. "Hm? You mean dinner? Oh it was lovely. Lizzie, mom and I went out and there was this cute waiter who wanted me to give him my number." I said snuggling into his neck. Our big dinner was cancelled because of Dylan's leaving.

"Did you?"

"Nope. 'Cause when I flipped open my phone to call him, I saw a picture of a sarcastic idiot staring back at me."

"Really? That's interesting." Derek said pulling back my hair. He started to do exquisite things to my neck with his mouth.

"When did you take my phone? Oh…" I finished with a moan. No answer at first, except for some more pleasuring kisses.

"Does it matter? Anyway, I was actually referring to you and Dylan." More kisses. "You did finish it right?"

I knew Derek was frantic for my answer. His grip around my waist grew tighter. Hmmm…maybe I could hold out just a little longer. Let him be tortured a bit more. "Oh Dylan…" I stopped.

"Don't play with me Casey." He pulled back and glared at me, clearly trying to intimidate me. Well, I can play just as long as he can.

"Oh look, you have something on your neck. Let me get that for you." I started to return all his attention.

"God Casey…" he moaned. I smirked but quickly resumed what I was doing. His hands found their way under my shirt. I shifted myself so I was straddling him. Honestly, who could possibly think of another man in this situation? Oh it doesn't matter. Clearly not at this moment when we were both being satisfied. Oh. Forget satisfied. Derek was feeling happy. I wanted to be mean, just a little. I slide up and down his lap. Oh ow. Suddenly I was on my back, legs still wrapped around Derek.

"Tell me Casey, please?" he begged, quite lustily.

"It's over."

He crashed his lips against mine. "Good." As he pulled away a bit. He started to nip his way past my collarbone. "Tell me when to stop Casey and I will."

I pushed myself up. "Now's not the time to actually be considerate of what I'm what I'm feeling Derek. 'Cause what you're feeling is what I'm feeling. I want that t-shirt off." I yanked his shirt above his head in a quick move.

He smirked at me. "Aggressive much?" He reached underneath my shirt, ready to do the same. The door opened unexpectedly and we pulled apart breathing heavily.

"Oh geez. First it was Lizzie and Ed and now you two!" Marti said completely horrified.

"Wow! You're family really likes to get it on!"

"Dimi! I can't believe you just said that." Marti rolled her eyes.

"It's true. What do you say we keep up with the trend?" The cute boy flashed Marti a flirty grin.

"Dream on. Anyway, what the hell? I leave for two seconds and the whole house is making out? Seriously Smerek, you could have given me heads up."

Derek looked at me. I was already blushing like mad. He turned to look at Marti. "What do you want Marti?"

"Have you seen my Jesse McCartney CD? I lost it."

I burst out laughing. The three of them looked at me like I was crazy. Well, could you really blame me? I mean Derek practically serenaded me with the unexpected song.

"It's in my car." He went to grab his keys from his pocket. "Here". He threw the keys at her. "No driving Marti. Just grab the CD and get out." Derek warned, getting back on the bed.

"But Smerek…" Marti whined.

"No buts Smarti, you're not legal."

"Fine. Come on Dim." Marti jingled the keys. "I found Jesse."

Dimi rolled his eyes and before he left, he mouthed, "What have you done?" and closed the door.

When they left, Derek turned his attention back to me.

"I love it when you get all big-brother on Marti." I smiled.

"Really? Should I do it to you?"

"Derek that's disgusting. You're suggesting incest."

"Well hey, if Liz and Ed…oh shit. Did she just say Ed and Liz? I'm going to kill Edwin. What was he thinking?"

"Hey. Would you rather that Lizzie was with someone that you didn't know anything about or with Edwin? Besides, if they're happy, just leave it. And anyway, with them together", I flung my arms around his neck. "We don't look that bad." And I promptly kissed him.

"True. But I can't believe they beat us 'doing the dirty deed.'"

"You're so immature Derek." I laughed. "And it looks like we're not going to do it now. And Marti didn't say that they were having sex." I got off the bed. "You mister", I opened the door. "Have a dirty mind."

"Trust me when I say that that," he too got off the bed. "Is nowhere near how dirty I can think. Most of the time I think about you in a-."

"You better not finish that sentence Venturi."

* * *

A/N: Well there's the chapter. Hope you liked it.


End file.
